<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acidental Fame by EmmaC143</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266695">Acidental Fame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaC143/pseuds/EmmaC143'>EmmaC143</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All The Ships, Asexuality Spectrum, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fame, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles in a Dress, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne &amp; Harry Styles Friendship, Liam Payne &amp; Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Mild Smut, Niall Horan &amp; Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan &amp; Liam Payne Friendship, Niall Horan &amp; Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niall Horan &amp; Zayn Malik Friendship, Niall Horan Ships Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Probably No smut (Or at least not much), Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, The boys are protective of the Original Female characters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zayn Malik &amp; Harry Styles Friendship, Zayn Malik &amp; Louis Tomlinson Friendship, all the gays, wait..., ziam is real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaC143/pseuds/EmmaC143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, I never planned for any of this to happen. It all started with a silly dare a few weeks ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Silly dare's and First show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, before you start Accidental Fame you should know it's not you traditional fan fiction. It is also a story I wrote for one of my friends. Also the first performance is on June 2nd 2021. So this takes place this year. Covid existed put we got rid of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaitlin's PoV</p><p>Honestly, I never planned for any of this to happen. It all started with a silly dare a few weeks ago.</p><p>***FLASHBACK***</p><p>"Ok, Kaitlin, Truth or dare?" Emma asks me, laughing.</p><p>"Uh Dare, don't wanna have to admit anything embarrassing," I say, laughing.</p><p>"Hmm... I Dare you to audition for America's Got Talent," She says.</p><p>"Do I have to?" I ask.</p><p>"I mean yeah unless you wanna show everyone one your Harry Styles fanfiction," she says.</p><p>"NOPE, not doing that," I say, my cheeks flaming.</p><p>"Auditioning for America's Got Talent it is," She says, a smug smile crossing her face.</p><p>"Ok, but I'm bringing you with me," I say laughing.</p><p>"Ok, but if it goes well you gotta bring me along for the journey," She says.</p><p>"Deal," I say shaking her hand.</p><p>***Back to Present Day***</p><p>Now I'm here standing on a stage with my face itchy with makeup looking out at the thousands of faces.</p><p>" 'Ello what's your name?" Louis asks me and I can't help but fangirl a bit because he's Louis Tomlinson.</p><p>"Kaitlin Hayes," I manage to squeak out.</p><p>"And, Kaitlin 'hat will you be singin'?" He asks.</p><p>"When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus," I say.</p><p>"Ok whenever you're ready ya can start," He tells me. I hear the music start-up in the back, and, as I wait for my cue I take one last deep breath. Before wiping my slightly sweaty hands on my bright red floral spaghetti strapped dress that comes to my lower thighs in the front and drags on the floor, even in my 3-inch gold heels, with a strap over my toes and a buckle around my ankle.</p><p>"Everybody needs inspiration. Everybody needs a song, A beautiful melody When the night's so long." I start, but seeing Louis smile I grow a bit of confidence.</p><p>"Cause there is no guarantee, That this life is easy. Yeah, when my world is falling apart. When there's no light to break up the dark, That's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves, Are flooding the shore and I can't, Find my way home anymore. That's when I, I. I look at you-"</p><p>"Kaitlin 'hat's enough," Louis says, cutting me off just as I reach my full confidence.</p><p>"How old are you?" Heidi Klum asks me.</p><p>"I'm 16 as of 6 days ago," I say.</p><p>"So who's here with you?" She asks.</p><p>"My mom, and my best friend Emma," I answer.</p><p>"Why your best friend?" Louis asks me, smiling.</p><p>"Well she's the reason I'm on stage," I say, smiling.</p><p>"And what is the reason?" Alesha Dixson asks, probably expecting a story about how she saved my life. Instead, chuckling, I tell her, "She dared me to audition, so here I am."</p><p>"Sounds like you two take your dares very seriously." Howie Mandell says.</p><p>"Oh we do," I say, chuckling.</p><p>"Ok, Kaitlin I'm just gonna cut through the small talk," Louis says.</p><p>"Let's skip all the small talk and go straight up to your room," I sing quickly.</p><p>"No fanks, I'm not." Louis says quickly, almost under his breath, smirking as he says it, it takes me a minute before it hits me what he means, and I hear a "Louis!" coming from where Emma and my mom are standing backstage.</p><p>"Anyways, I like your voice, It's a definite yes from me." He says.</p><p>"Me too," Heidi says, and my heart skips a beat, one more yes, and I move on!!</p><p>"No, Sorry, you're a bit too young," Howie says apologetically.</p><p>"Same age, as me Hazza was,'' Louis says, barely audible, and I have to mask my slight larrieing. "Well, fortunately for you Kaitlin, I say yes," Alesha says.</p><p>"Thank you all so much," I say, smiling and walking over to them, hugging Alesha, Heidi, an2d Louis, and shaking Howie's hand. I then head backstage to be greeted with hugs by my mom, who is wearing a slightly baggy light purple shirt, with a floor-length floral skirt the flowers the same colors as her shirt, and sandals. She stands next to Emma, her hair freshly dyed purple. She's wearing a tan slightly oversized sweater with on side over her shoulder exposing the black bralette she's wearing, her blue jeggings have some holes in them, she has all of her jewelry on, her rings and silver and opal heart necklace her cousin gave her two Christmases ago, and converse with colored stars on them, her jeggings rolled up so they sit about an inch above the converse, her water bottle with its 'Why, yes I do listen to girl in red' sticker beside her.</p><p>"You Did So Good!" Emma practically screams into my ear.</p><p>"Ow, that's my ear," I say, putting a hand over it.</p><p>"Sorry," she whispers impossibly, quiet, we both start laughing at nothing. When we control our giggles, I look up and see Louis standing in front of us wearing a slightly oversized gray sweater, giving him sweater paws, with jeans, and white vans.</p><p>"Hey, Louis," I say, somehow keeping my cool.</p><p>"That's All You HaVe To SaY To HiM!! He'S LoUiS FuckIng TomLiSioN!!" Emma half screams, fangirling.</p><p>"Uh... Yeah, I just sang in front of him," I say to Emma, "You'll have to excuse her. She's a bit of a fan, me to honestly, but I'm better at hiding it," I say to Louis.</p><p>"Well, it's nice to meet you both," Louis says, hugging us each. Just like people say, he smells like baby powder, and slightly of cigarette smoke, a smell I've never liked, but now I find it almost relaxing.</p><p>"Well, I'll let you two go, but Kate, I can call you Kate right?" Louis asks.</p><p>"Yeah," I respond.</p><p>"Ok, then Kate, you have an amazin' voice. Get a good fan base going, which given your voice and looks, shouldn't be too hard. I'd definitely if you're interested, be interested in giving you a record deal," Louis says.</p><p>"YOU'D WHAT!!" Me, my mom, and Emma respond in unison.</p><p>"I'd be interested in signing a record deal with you, but you should try to get a good fanbase going first," Louis says, smiling at us.</p><p>"Did That Just Happen?" I ask Emma and my mom.</p><p>"Yep... I think so," Emma says. The next week I move to the house we all stay in, sharing a room with Emma, and the theme is forbidden love. Emma and I are sitting on the floor, she's leaning back on our bunk beds. Her bed seems how I have the top bunk.</p><p>"What should I sing this week?" I ask her.</p><p>"What's the theme again?" She asks.</p><p>"Forbidden love,"</p><p>"I have an idea, but it's a bit Larry."</p><p>"Ok, what is it?" I ask perking up a bit.</p><p>"We both sing a duet of They Don't Know About Us, and I dress more like Louis, and you dress more like Harry," She tells me.</p><p>"That's a great idea," I tell her.</p><p>"Thanks, I try real hard," She says, flicking her hair over her shoulder fake sassily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forbidden Love and meeting Sami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably should have mentioned this earlier but I have never watched a episode of America's got Talent in my life, so I made AgT into the X-Factor but American.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma Pov</p><p>I tell Kaitlin my idea for forbidden love week, and she likes it. We've been working on it all week, reworking the lyrics, to make it more of a duet. Now it's the day of the show, and we are next. Kaitlin is wearing a pink floral pink shirt, the flowers a very similar color to the shirt itself, with two buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her nails are done, her pinky and ring finger a baby blue. Her middle, pointer, and thumb are done in a light pink color. She also has a bunch of rings on. Also, she has suspenders that are the same color as her shirt, which are attached to her waist-high white flare pants with golden buttons. Her hair is curled. Her makeup is just a bit of highlighter on her cheeks and eyeliner, with black, shiny 2-inch heeled boots. I am wearing a black sweater that gives me slight, sweater paws, that has a white box in the middle, with black jeans rolled up a few times, with black socks, and all black vans. My purple hair is brushed down, and I'm so happy I dyed it, it makes me more confident. I have the bare minimum for makeup, just eyeliner, so I look like I have eyes. We go up on stage, and I see Louis's eyes widen a bit, and he smirks. He knows what we are doing. We go to our marks, and the song starts up.</p><p>"People say we shouldn't be together, Too young to know about forever, But I say they don't know, What they're talk talk talking about," Kaitlin starts.</p><p>"Talk talk talking about" I echo.</p><p>"'Cause this love is only getting stronger, So I don't wanna wait any longer, I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl, Oh" Kaitlin sings, gaining her confidence.</p><p>"They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the I love you's. But I bet you if they only knew, They would just be jealous of us" We sing together, hitting our full confidence.</p><p>"They don't know about the up all nights" Kate sings.</p><p>"They don't know I've waited all my life" I sing.</p><p>"Just to find a love that feels this right. Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us" We sing together.</p><p>"Just one touch, and I was a believer" Kate sings.</p><p>"Every kiss it gets a little sweeter" I sing.</p><p>"It's getting better. Keeps getting better all the time girl. They don't know about the things we do, They don't know about the I love you's". We sing, looking at each other from across the stage.</p><p>"But I bet you if they only knew" I sing.</p><p>"They don't know," Kate echos.</p><p>"They would just be jealous of us" We sing together.</p><p>"They don't know about the up all nights" Kate sings</p><p>"They don't know I've waited all my life" I sing.</p><p>"Just to find a love that feels this right. Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us" We sing, sing starting to take baby steps towards each other.</p><p>"They don't know how special you are, They don't know what you've done to my heart, They can say anything they want, 'Cause they don't know about us" I sing.</p><p>"They don't know what we do best, That's between me and you, our little secret," We both sing.</p><p>"But I wanna tell 'em, I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl," Kate sings.</p><p>"They don't know about the things we do" We sing together.</p><p>"They don't know about the I love you's," Kate sings.</p><p>"I love you," I echo.</p><p>"But I bet you if they only knew," Kaitlin sings.</p><p>"If they only knew," I echo.</p><p>"They would just be jealous of us," Kaitlin sings.</p><p>"They would just be jealous of us," I echo.</p><p>"They don't know about the up all nights, They don't know I've waited all my life" We sing, together.</p><p>"Just to find a love that feels this right," Kaitlin sings.</p><p>"Feels so right" I echo.</p><p>"Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us," Kaitlin sings.</p><p>"Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us," I echo.</p><p>"They can't know about the things we do, They can't know about the I love you's" Kaitlin sings, right in front of me.</p><p>"They can't know about us," I sing.</p><p>"But I bet you if they could know, They would just be jealous of us," We sing together.</p><p>"They can't know about the up all night," Kaitlin sings.</p><p>"Up all night," I echo.</p><p>"They can't know I've waited all my life," Kate sings.</p><p>"All my life," I echo.</p><p>"Just to find a love that feels this right" Kate sings.</p><p>"Feels so right," I echo.</p><p>"Baby they can't know about,-'' We sing together, but Kaitlin has a flyaway hair so I push it behind her ear.</p><p>"-They can't know about us." We sing together, turning our backs on each other.</p><p>"They won't know about us," We sing, harmonizing, and turning our heads over our shoulders to look at each other. The stage blacks out and I hear a crescendo of applause, Cailyn and I break our end pose and face the judges. The lights come back on, and I see a not quite standing ovation, but some people in the crowd are standing. The judges are all clapping and Louis is smirking.</p><p>"Ok, girls, I think we all have similar questions, the first one being, Why did you choose the song you did?" Heidi asks us.</p><p>"So choosing this song was Emma's idea, so I'll let her explain her reasoning," Kaitlin says.</p><p>"Yeah, so, umm, my reasoning for choosing this song was, uh, I, uh, listen to the song a lot and it always just feels like its, uh, maybe about having to hide a relationship, which it is, but, uh, yeah, that was kinda my reasoning. It just feels like it is about 2 people having to hide their relationship because people may not accept them or their relationship. Especially as I am Bisexual and at the beginning of last year I had a girlfriend, and we kinda had to hide it, not at school. I remember my Great-Grandmother asking if I had a boyfriend yet while I was dating this girl, and I just smiled and said no because I didn't know if she would support that. And, ah, for my family and family friends that are watching this and, uh, just found out. Yeah, I'm Bisexual, and dated a girl for 5 months at the beginning of last year from March to July." I say, shooting awkward bisexual finger guns at the camera.</p><p>"Wait, Emma, you don't have to answer this, but how long have you known that you are Bi?" Louis asks me.</p><p>"Umm, I've known for about 3 years. If I look back, my first girl crush was probably at the end of seventh grade when I was about 13. I had a book crush on Katniss Everdeen and then on Jennifer Lawrance, who played her in the movies. At the time, I just thought she was VERY pretty, and that was 4 years ago," I say laughing a bit.</p><p>"So you've known for three years and still haven't told some of your family and family friends?" Louis asks.</p><p>"Yeah, I was scared, I still am honestly, I didn't mean to say that part about my ex, or my sexuality, it slipped. I think I speak for a lot of people in the LGBTQ+ community when I say that I'd rather come out to the world than my own family because I don't have a connection to the world, but my family is my family. They've known me my entire life, and the longer you've known someone, the harder it is to come out to them," I say.</p><p>"Yeah," I hear Louis whisper almost inaudibly, looking down at his hands, a sad smile on his face. At that moment I just want to hug him, but instead, I plant my feet and wait for the next comment from the judges.</p><p>"Ok, well, so my question is why did you choose the outfits you did?" Alesha asks us.</p><p>"Haha, this one you can have Kaitlin," I say, nodding to her.</p><p>"Well, uh, obviously, we, ah, obviously look like, uh, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, obviously," Kaitlin says, sending a curt nod to Louis as she says his name.</p><p>"And why exactly, are you dressed like Louis and Harry?" Alesha asks.</p><p>"Emma," Kate says, directing the question towards me.</p><p>"Uh, I think we picked the outfits we did, because, we, uh, ship Lar*y. Which a ship between the people we are dressed to look like. Sorry for being weird and not saying things, but I don't want Louis to have to do cover-up. Yes, Louis, we know, Larries know all, and say nothing." I say, nodding towards Louis when I say his name, and I can see that he is trying to hide a smirk.</p><p>"Oh ok," Alesha says, nodding her head.</p><p>"Anything you need to tell us, Louis?" Heidi asks him.</p><p>"I ha'e no comment," Louis says, smirking.</p><p>"Anyways, I think that you could have more choreography," Howie tells us.</p><p>"Ok," we say, nodding our heads.</p><p>"Well, girls, I quite liked it. I liked your lyric changes. I thought they really made me feel like you were telling me a story. A story about two people 'ho are in love, but can't tell people for fear of how they might react. I really enjoyed the change from, they don't, to they can't, to they won't, it felt like you were talking to each other, then your close friends, and then your management. Felt like I was watch-, nevermind I can't say that," Louis says, a sad smile coming to his face as he realizes he can't say whatever he was going to say. As he says that I realize, he may be free from the wrath of Syco and Simon, but he isn't free. Kaitlin and I walk backstage, and the second we're backstage I lose it.</p><p>"He's not free," I start, crying.</p><p>"Sh, I know, I know," Kaitlin says, gathering me in her arms, rubbing my back.</p><p>"We thought he was, our baby isn't free," I sob.</p><p>"I know, Em, I know," Kaitlin says, rubbing my back. I sit like that for a moment, crying into her shoulder.</p><p>"He was going to say that it felt like he was watching something," I sniffle, sitting beside her again.</p><p>"I know, trust me I know," she says, stroking my hair.</p><p>"I got snot on your shirt," I say, giggling.</p><p>"Yep, you did," She says, looking at it giggling.</p><p>"You, ok?" a person I don't know asks me.</p><p>"Yeah, I just had a moment," I say.</p><p>"I saw," they say.</p><p>"What's your name?" I ask them.</p><p>"Sami," they say.</p><p>"Emma, She, her," I introduce myself, turning towards their voice.</p><p>"Oh, He, him," Sami says, and I turn towards him. What I see takes my breath away, a handsome, fit boy with bronze skin, dyed red hair, and brown eyes. Who is probably about 3-4 inches taller than me, not so much that I'm looking up his nose, but enough that I have to look up at him. In other words, I look at him and immediately have a crush on him. His looks are good on their own, but his outfit, well, you might as well just kill me, because holy shit he is gorgeous. He's wearing a dark blue button-up, with pinkish, reddish, yellowish flowers with light green leaves on it, buttoned all the way up, the sleeves like t-shirt sleeves, showing his somewhat muscular arms. With brown pants rolled up to the start of his calf muscle. He must play soccer, because the pants are tighter around his calf, with all white vans, a gold watch, and with a dark brown straw fedora, with a black fabric band around it. In other words, I'm trying not to drool, because while he may look like an angel I look like shit, I'm sure of it. My eyeliner is smudged, my hair messy. My clothes are certainly rumbled from sitting in Kaitlin's lap. My eyes are puffy from crying, and my nose probably all snotty, like I said disgusting.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm up next, but you should probably drink that," Sami says, throwing me a plastic water bottle.</p><p>"Bye," I mumble under my breath, smiling. I drink the water and before running to the make-up area to have it redone before we head back to the stage, to see who is eliminated this week. Then book it back to the behind stage area, before going on stage.</p><p>"Ok, folks, your votes from last week are in, and the bottom three are Chloe Smith, Jack Jones, and William Fox." Howie says, giving them a moment to process before saying, "And Unfortunately, the person leaving us this week is..... William Fox, sorry William," Howie says.</p><p>"Howie I fink, there is one more announcement. Starting next week as you all may or may not know, Howie, won't be here for the next four weeks, so, our guest judge, will be the one the only 'Arry Styles,'' Louis announces, smiling. Then the entire place erupts in screams, the contestees, however, politely golf clap. I also have the most what the fuck face.</p><p>"I have a question before we leave," Sami says once the place has quieted down.</p><p>"And 'hat is it?" Louis asks.</p><p>"Kaitlin sang with Emma, is Emma free game now?" He asks.</p><p>"What context we talking there Sami?" I ask, laughing a bit.</p><p>"Like to sing with, I mean," He says, laughing.</p><p>"I guess as long as it's ok with 'er," Louis says, nodding towards me.</p><p>"I mean I guess," I say. We then all head backstage.</p><p>"Bye, I guess," Sami says.</p><p>"Bye, we should hang out sometime," I suggest, laughing.</p><p>"Yeah, we should. What's your room number?" He asks.</p><p>"Uh, it's 254, I think," I say.</p><p>"Mine is 222," he says.</p><p>"Ok, ok, uh, see you in the morning for breakfast," I say.</p><p>"Yeah, see you then," he says, leaving, heading either to his dressing room, or room.</p><p>"So... you like him," Kaitlin says, once Sami has left.</p><p>"No, Shit sherlock," I tell her, smiling as we head to our dressing room.</p><p>"What are you going to do about it?" She asks me, and we reach our dressing room, go in, and start changing.</p><p>"Well, given that my type is, boys who seem gay, but have an interest in girls. Not much, but he seems nice, so befriend him," I say laughing, a bit, grabbing two pairs of sweats and throwing one to Kaitlin. It's an unwritten rule to our friendship, especially now, if you're grabbing sweats, throw a pair to the other person if they're not dressed. It doesn't really matter if it's not our sweats because Kaitlin and I are almost the same height. Once we're all comfy we head to the house. Checking the cooking schedule to see that Kaitlin and I make breakfast tomorrow morning. So I throw potatoes into the oven to make baked potatoes so we can make home fries tomorrow. Then, once the potatoes are done, we head to our room to hang out a bit. Then around 11:30, we go to bed.</p><p>I wake up first, I always do, and after checking my watch for the time 6:30. After I take my meds, I carefully go downstairs, because not everyone wants to be up at 6:30 on a weekend, some people don't want to wake up that early in the morning on a weekday. So, I head downstairs in my pajamas, a light pair of sweats, and a tee-shirt. I grab my mug and pour some water in it before throwing it in the microwave and grabbing a teabag. While my water heats up I grab an apple and a kiwi, don't judge they're good.</p><p>"BEEP," I hear the microwave go off, and I run to grab my water out of the microwave, and put my teabag in it. While I'm up I also see who is making breakfast this morning. I looked yesterday, but I forget now. It turns out it's me and Kaitlin, which means she has to get up. Luckily for me the second I start to go upstairs she's coming down.</p><p>"You're up early," I say.</p><p>"Yeah, it's our turn to make breakfast," she says.</p><p>"I wasn't going to make it yet, not everyone wants to get up at 6:30 on a weekend," I say.</p><p>"True," She says, grabbing an apple. I look at my phone and see a message from Ari on my private account. It says 'What I'm not good enough to mention on tv? Rude.' I laugh knowing she is being sarcastic and respond 'Nah, just didn't know if you wanted to be mentioned' 'Scueces me, Of Course, I Do,' she responds, 'ok if it comes up naturally i'll say your name lol,' I respond. 'Op... also remind me to tell you about Sami' I add. "Who's Sami......." she texts back. 'Tell you later lol ;)' I respond.</p><p>"What are you smiling at over there?" Kaitlin asks.</p><p>"Oh, Ari was givin' me a hard time, about just sayin' my ex and not her name and Sami," I say.</p><p>"You guys are still friends?" Kaitlin asks.</p><p>"Yeah, it's called being in a relationship between two girls," I say.</p><p>"Is that how that works?" She asks.</p><p>"Yep," I say matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Morning," I hear a voice say, turning I see Sami, shirtless because of course, he sleeps in just sweats because he was designed to kill me, he's got a flab, but do I care, nope, becuase he's fucking hot. I really don't care if he's not perfect, he's still hot.</p><p>"Morning," I say.</p><p>"What were ya talking about by the way," He asks.</p><p>"Oh, her ex-girlfriend Ari" Kaitlin answers for me.</p><p>"Ah, ok, Y'all should start breakfast," he says.</p><p>"Was just about to get up actually," I say, standing and walking to the kitchen and pulling out the necessary things for what I wanna make, Bacon and Pancakes, with some home fries. I pull up my music and play it from my Bluetooth speaker, after I run upstairs and grab it, I turn it down so it's not super loud, but loud enough. I throw my hair up in a ponytail and grab a towel to wipe my hands on. Then I warm up the griddle and throw some bacon on it, and start making pancake batter from scratch. Kaitlin is in charge of the home fries using the baked potatoes we made yesterday. Sami keeps us company to start, but the smell of bacon lures some more people downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Phone calls and Deciding what to sing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaitlin Pov</p><p>"So, week two are you excited?" My mom asks me.</p><p>"Yeah and nervous, the theme is summer vibes and I think I might sing my own song, Living in the Moment," I say.</p><p>"YOU TOTALLY SHOULD!!" Emma yells, walking into our room after hanging out with Sami in his room.</p><p>"I agree with Emma, Kate," My mom says.</p><p>"Ok, bye mom, love you," I say.</p><p>"Bye, Mumma Jen," Emma calls from her bed.</p><p>"Bye girls, love you to Kate," My mom says.</p><p>"I see how I rank," Emma says, as I hang up with my mom.</p><p>"Yeah, lower than my mom," I say, sliding down from my bunk and slipping into Emma's.</p><p>"Whatever," She says.</p><p>"Anyway, how did it go with Mister Sami?" I ask, poking her in the side. She smiles, looking down at her hands folded in her lap.</p><p>"I'm like 69% sure he's gay."</p><p>"Ok, but what about the remaining 31%?"</p><p>"I'll take my chances, like I said, befriend, and maybe date," she says.</p><p>"Ok," I say, getting up.</p><p>"Are you leaving?" she asks</p><p>"Yeah,"</p><p>"Ok, I'm going to call Ari,"</p><p>"Why?" I ask.</p><p>"Gunna tell 'er about Sami," she says.</p><p>"Ok, have fun," I say walking out of our room to go practice my song with the vocal coach.</p><p>"Sing Living in the Moment," Emma calls, as I leave. I shake my head. I love Living in the Moment, but I'm a bit scared to sing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. HARRY EDWARD STYLES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma Pov</p><p>We're standing on the stage before the show. Louis told us that he has an announcement before the show starts. Everyone is wearing what they will wear for the show. Kaitlin is in a pink, satiny, flowy dress with flowers on it. For shoes, she is wearing a pair of white 2-inch heeled sandals. For accessories, she is wearing a heart-shaped gold locket. She has a little bit of make-up, but not too much as it's not her favorite thing in the world. Her hair is down. Sami is wearing a light blue button-up tee-shirt with the top button undone, and dark blue shorts. He's wearing a leather necklace with a silver feather charm on it. For shoes, he has the same all-white vans as the week before. His dyed red hair in a quiff. I am wearing a red tee-shirt that kinda has a pride flag on it but with Minnie Mouse, tucked into high-waisted blue jeggings rolled up twice, with my hightop Converse that have stars on them. My purple hair is thrown up into a quick bun.</p><p>"So, I, uh, figured, ya'd all wanna meet, our a guest judge 'Arry Styles, before the show, and he's got an announcement, so, ah come on out 'Arry," Louis says, and out walk Harry Styles. God, he's beautiful. His curly hair down to his shoulders. He is wearing a high waisted black skirt that skims the floor, with a white button-up tucked into it, its sleeves down to his elbows. His nails are done in light pink, and he has his peace, rose, and red gem rings on. His makeup is a dark maroon lipstick, his eye makeup making his green eyes pop, and his highlighter and foundation make him look even more stunning than usual. He has on black boots that are slightly shiny, and have a slight ½-inch heel. He is basically screaming fuck you and your gender roles. My bisexual heart is dying.</p><p>"Hello, Hello," Harry says waving at us. I hold back a scream.</p><p>"Uh, 'Arry, before you get to know them all, why don't you tell them your announcement," Louis says, and I can see that he is trying not to fond.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks, Lou. I will be singing some of my songs, one per week while I'm here," Harry says.</p><p>"YASS KING," I yell very loudly. Harry looks at me and just starts laughing. His laugh is an almost melodic sound. It's not too long before I have a smile on my face. Louis smiles at the sound too, his smile lights up the room. Harry stops laughing and walks over to me.</p><p>"Sorry 'bout laughing at you, it was just a great response," Harry says. I'm speechless. Harry Fucking Styles is Fucking talking to me. Hjdbjhdbjhdfbhfbbvfhbhfb. Kaitlin elbows reminding me he can't read my mind, I need to use my words.</p><p>"Your fucking beautiful," I say.</p><p>"Thanks," He says giggling.</p><p>"Can I hug you?" I ask, finally coming to my senses.</p><p>"Sure," he says. Then he's hugging me. He's leaned down a bit because I'm short, his arms wrapped around my back. He smells like vanilla, and slightly like cigarette smoke, but very faintly. I feel like I could just break down in his arms and he would just hold me like this.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what you had to go through, what Louis had to go through too, what all of the members of one direction had to go through honestly," I whisper in his ear.</p><p>"It's not your fault," He tells me, rubbing my back. I slowly break our hug.</p><p>"Also thank you. You've given me the confidence to find who I am, wear ties, and embrace myself, even the parts I don't like." I say to him, feeling an unexplainable urge to open up to him.</p><p>"You did the hard work, I'm sure you're beautiful even if you don't see it," He tells me.</p><p>"I guess it's just hard to be proud of something you used to be made fun of for," I say.</p><p>"What is that?" He asks.</p><p>"My scar, from when I had open-heart surgery when I was 3 months old, and 5 years old, and my speech impediment," I tell him, looking at my feet slightly.</p><p>"What's your name?" He asks me.</p><p>"Emma," I say, still looking at my feet.</p><p>"Emma, listen to me, You are a fucking warrior don't listen to what anyone else says, ok," Harry says, looking at me seriously. Making full and complete eye contact.</p><p>"Ok," I mumble slightly.</p><p>"Promise me," He says, softly.</p><p>"I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep, words fucking hurt sometimes," I say, a tear rolling down my cheek.</p><p>"I know, words can hurt, but those words they're not true never change for anyone else ok, Emma," He says, hugging me again.</p><p>"That I can promise, Harry," I say, giving him one last squeeze before breaking off our hug again. Harry walks back to where he was before. When he gets back over to where he was standing before I see Louis whisper something in his ear probably asking what that was about.</p><p>"What was that about?" Kaitlin asks me in a whisper.</p><p>"I'll explain later," I tell her.</p><p>"So, uh, yeah as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'll be singing one song every week I'm here, and you can all be in the crowd. This week I'm going to sing Golden," Harry explains, and he says rudely, sarcastically, so I know he's just pulling my leg. An excited buzz runs through the contestants at the idea of getting to see Harry perform. We all run backstage knowing that the show starts soon.</p><p>"Ok now explain what was that?" Kaitlin asks as we are waiting for the show to begin.</p><p>"Me opening up to him, and trying not to cry," I say.</p><p>"Oh ok," She says, and sensing my dismissiveness of it she knows not to pry any farther I'll tell her when and if I'm ready. Before I realize what's going on we all of the contestants are being put in our own area of the crowd and that's when it hits me. I am about to FUCKING SEE HARRY FUCKING STYLES perform. To say that I'm excited might be an understatement.</p><p>"Hello and welcome to the second week of America's Got Talent," I hear Alesha say, kicking off the show.</p><p>"Before we start let us introduce our guest judge for the next 4 weeks, Harry Styles, Harry come on out," Hidie says, and Harry walks out in all of his Harry glory, his outfit and presents causing the crowd to scream. Caitlin, Sami, and I definitely let out some squeals, then again can you really blame us? He is Harry Styles after all. Now if I was Harry when they said 'come out' I would have announced my sexuality. Luckily... or unfortunately, Harry isn't me, and instead, as he comes on to the stage he simply says, 'Hello, hello, thank you for having me'. All of the regular judges take their place at the judges' table.</p><p>"What will ya be singing 'arry?" Louis asks.</p><p>"Golden," Harry says, and unless my mind is playing tricks on me I swear I see a flicker of a smile cross Louis's face.</p><p>"Well get on wih it then," Louis tells him. His band comes out and I hear the familiar sound of cymbals that signify the start of Golden.</p><p>"Hey! Golden, golden, golden as I open my eyes. Hold it, focus, hoping, take me back to the light. I know you were way too bright for me. I'm hopeless, broken, so you wait for me in the sky. Brown my skin just right. You're so golden. You're so golden. I'm out of my head, and I know that you're scared. Because hearts get broken. I don't wanna be alone, I don't wanna be alone when it ends, Don't wanna let you know. I don't wanna be alone.But I can feel it take a hold (I can feel it take a hold). I can feel you take control (I can feel you take control). Of who I am, and all I've ever known. Lovin' you's the antidote. Golden, You're so golden. I don't wanna be alone. You're so golden. You're so golden. I'm out of my head, and I know that you're scared, Because hearts get broken. (Golden, golden, golden, golden), (Golden, golden, golden, golden), (Golden, golden, golden, golden),(Golden, golden, golden, golden),(Golden, golden, golden, golden), (Golden, golden, golden, golden),(Golden, golden, golden, golden). I know that you're scared because I'm so open, Lou's so golden. I don't wanna be alone. He's so golden, He's so golden, He's so golden. I'm out of my head, and I know that you're scared, Because hearts get broken." Harry sings. I could be losing my head or my Larry heart could be making me see and hear things that aren't actually happening or said. However, I swear Harry said, "Lou's so golden," and "He's so golden," while staring directly at Louis. It could just be me but I don't think it is.</p><p>"Am I hearing things or did he say, 'Lou's so golden,' and 'He's so golden,'?" Kaitlin asks me.</p><p>"Nope I heard it too," Sami says.</p><p>"You a Larrie?" I ask him.</p><p>"Yep," he answers.</p><p>"Good, also Harry was definitely looking at Louis for most of the song," I say.</p><p>"That he was now hush, they're talking again," Kaitlin tells us.</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," I say jokingly, turning towards the stage again. On the stage, the judges are talking to Harry.</p><p>"Ya did good 'arry," Louis says, obviously trying to keep the fond out of his voice.</p><p>"Thanks, Lou-is," Harry says, adding the last syllable after almost calling Louis, Lou. Harry walks to his seat behind the judges' table, and we all head backstage. Kaitlin goes up before Sami and I stand in the door to the stage so I can watch her perform. She still hasn't told me what song she's performing, saying she wants it to be a surprise, she does however have me carry out a chair for her, she is carrying out her guitar. I run back to my spot shooting her a thumbs up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case anyone is wondering that definitely would be my reaction, Just jsdfhjdjhsjfafjkdhg it HARRY STYLES, making a fool of myself, and then opening up/oversharing. In case you couldn't tell its Princess hair Harry because the idea him with his princess hair saying F-you and your gender roles too, causes my heart to explode into a million pieces.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Living in the Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaitlin's PoV</p><p>Emma shoots me a thumbs up from the wings, and I sit down getting ready to play. If I said I wasn't nervous that would be a lie. I've never had too much stage fright but right now I do. Can you really blame me though? I'm about to perform a song I wrote for the first time publicly in front of two of my biggest idols.</p><p>"Whenever you're ready, Kaitlin," Harry says.</p><p>I take a deep breath and start playing Living in the Moment. When I start singing, I can practically hear Emma's jaw drop. She Did NOT think I was going to sing this song. As I play the last cords of the song I breathe a sigh of relief that I got through it. Emma comes and grabs my seat before shooting me another thumbs up from the wings.</p><p>"What is that song called?" Alesha asks.</p><p>"It's called Living in the Moment. It's a song I wrote, and got on Spotify in January of this year," I tell them.</p><p>"Good for you," Harry says. With that, I head backstage with Emma waiting for Sami to sing. The three of us, Emma, Sami, and I hang out till he's on deck, and when he performs we watch from the wings. When everyone gets called back onstage a girl named Adriana Chan gets eliminated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pride and Rehearsal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma PoV</p><p>Kaitlin, Sami, and I go back to the house and spend some time in Kaitlin and I's room, talking about what songs they will sing for next week. We hang out in our PJ's, Sami quickly runs to his room to change and Kaitlin and I quickly change in our room.</p><p>"The theme's pride," I say.</p><p>"Yeah, I have no clue what to sing," Kaitlin says.</p><p>"I mean anything by Girl in Red," Sami says.</p><p>"I have no clue who that is," Kaitlin says.</p><p>"She's like THE lesbian," I say.</p><p>"That doesn't help me," Kaitlin says. Sami and I play her some Girl in Red.</p><p>"It's good, but I'm not going to sing it," She says.</p><p>"Understandable," I say.</p><p>"What are you going to sing Sami?" Kaitlin asks.</p><p>"Probably Everyone's Just a Little Bit Gay," He says.</p><p>"Are you?" I ask, getting it out of the way finally.</p><p>"Gay? Yeah," He says.</p><p>"Told you," I tell Kaitlin.</p><p>"Ok, I'm the only straight one. What should I sing?" She asks.</p><p>"What about He likes Boys, by Simone Battle," I suggest.</p><p>"Don't know that song either," she says. I play her the song.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll sing that," she says.</p><p>"Hey Emma, wanna sing Everyone's Just a Little Bit Gay with me?" Sami asks.</p><p>"Sure," I say. I look at the clock and realize that it's past midnight and we should probably go to bed.</p><p>"I'm gonna go back to my room," Sami says, yawning.</p><p>"Night," Kaitlin says.</p><p>"Night," I call as he leaves, before crawling into bed.</p><p>The week is pretty routine until one day in rehearsal the choreographer suggests that at the end of the song Sami and I stage kiss.</p><p>"Umm, we're gay," Sami tells her.</p><p>"Very Gay," I add on.</p><p>"And the point is that everyone is just a little bit gay, so why would we have straight representation they get that enough of it as it is," one of the female background dancers says. This causes me and Sami to chuckle, because she is not wrong.</p><p>"Well, do you have a better idea, miss," the choreographer, Amy, says snootily.</p><p>"Maybe they should kiss the same gender," she says, giving the choreographer's sass right back to her.</p><p>"Would you two be ok with that?" She asks me and Sami.</p><p>"No, I'm gay, but no I'm not ok with kissing a girl," I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>"Your sarcasm isn't needed," She tells me.</p><p>"Neither is your snootiness," I mutter under my breath.</p><p>"Ok, so who are you going to kiss?" She asks me and Sami.</p><p>"I'll kiss her," I say pointing to the background dancer who spoke up earlier.</p><p>"Sounds good to me," she says, giving me a thumbs up.</p><p>"Umm, I'll kiss him," Sami says pointing to a male background dancer named Luca that I know he thinks is cute.</p><p>"I'm-m ok w-with that," Luca says.</p><p>"Ok second thing, we need someone to come forward for 'or in-between'. Who's willing to do that?" Amy asks.</p><p>"Better yet. Is anyone Non-binary?" I ask.</p><p>"I am," One of the background dancers says.</p><p>"What's your name," I ask.</p><p>"Sam," they say.</p><p>"Ok Sam, when Emma and Sami sing 'or in-between' you're going to stand in between them," Amy tells them.</p><p>"Ok," Sam says.</p><p>"We should all have our pride flags," I suggest.</p><p>"Where can we get those?" Amy asks.</p><p>"I mean I have mine but we can order off of Amazon," I explain.</p><p>"Ok if you have a pride flag go get it," Amy says. Sami and I run to the house which luckily is only a forth of a mile away, so it only takes us a little bit. When we get there we book it up the stairs and run into our rooms before booking it back to the practice area. We run most of the way there and speed walk the rest and when we get there we are both almost completely out of breath. <br/>"Got them," Sami and I say panting. When we get back I see some of the background dancers also have pride flags.</p><p>"Ok," Amy says. We continue rehearsing as normal with the addition of our pride flags.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>